


Rottytops’ Kernel Hunger

by Crowlerj



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Djinni & Genies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlerj/pseuds/Crowlerj
Summary: There’s a Corn on the table, don’t touch it Rottytops!!!!
Kudos: 2





	Rottytops’ Kernel Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This does not take place in the Risky Boots Series Universe.

Shantae, Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops all stood in a circle in Shantae’s Seaside home, discussing all sorts of matters with one another.

Shantae waved her hand, “I don’t know, I think we should just talk about the elephant in the room.”

“You mean that corn on the table.” Sky pointed to the dining table at the center of the first floor, a single perfectly yellow cob of Corn resting on it.

“No, not that.” Shantae rolled her eyes. “Please, I don’t want to remember that’s over there.”

“Ohh!” Rottytops stepped away from the group and walked towards the table.

Bolo placed his hands in his pockets and said, “Eventually, we’ve got to do something about it.”

Shantae nodded, “Yeah, Mimic’s birthday is tomorrow, and he doesn’t even like cake. He’s so difficult to give a present to.”

“Not that.” Bolo shook his head, and pointed at the table. “The Corn…”

Shantae looked back, and saw Rottytops on her knees with her hands on the table, peeking over the edge at the Corn, “Rottytops! Don’t!”

“Looks Like a BrAiiiiin!” she replied, poking the kernels.

“Rottytops, No!” Shantae affirmed.

Rottytops sighed, and tilted her head, “Okay...Snack Cakes.”

Shantae huffed, then turned her attention back to the group conversation, “Okay. Sky, any ideas?”

Sky placed her knuckles on her hips, and looked up in thought, “He likes building things. How about a neat, sciency, decoration for his roof?” 

“I second that!” Bolo crossed his arms.

Shantae thought, “Hmmmmmmm...but what kind of decoration?”

Sky replied, “Well he likes looking at the heavenly spheres up there, maybe….” she stopped and looked over Shantae’s shoulder. “Hey!”

Shantae turned back, finding Rottytops with her mouth open over the Corn, drooling, “Rottytops!! Stop!”

Rottytops shut her mouth and backed away, then looked at the Half-Genie with puppy eyes, “Why can’t I?”

“Because,” Shantae rolled her eyes, “well….you know why! And you know we can’t talk about it! Right?” She looked back at the group, as they nodded. “Yeah! So, no biting!”

“AaaaaAAAAAAHHHHhhh!” Rottytops leaned her head back. “Loooook uh like uh Braiiinnn...Uuuh.”

Shantae stared at her zombie friend for a moment, then continued the discussion with the group, “We can’t just put another sphere here up there. He’s always complaining about it being, ‘accurate’.” she wiggled her two fingers on both hands.

“We can use his Telescope!” Bolo suggested, patting his chest. “I bet we can find our own sphere up there.”

Shantae smiled, “Sounds fun. I like the idea! But what if…”

Sky reached her hand behind Shantae’s head, “Rottytops!!!! No!!!”

They all turned and watched, as Rottytops sunk her sharp teeth into the Corn, satisfaction on her face.

“AHHHHHHH!!” “WAHHHHHHHH!! 

“EHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Outside of the Seaside home, the Roof exploded, leaving a giant hole on the second floor. Hundreds of seagulls flew out from the hole, dashing over the ocean. The sound of trumpets playing out of tune was heard from inside, and a man wearing only a towel over his body ran out of the doorway, escaping down the path to the Retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh!
> 
> That was corny....


End file.
